Precious Metals
by tandra88
Summary: Silver and Gold. Complete with Crystal and Kotone, will the Silver and Gold be the perfect match? Oneshot.


-giggle- I just love this pairing! ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

Precious Metals

_**Silver's POV~**_

* * *

"We're having a party! There's going to be dancing and everything!" Kotone exclaims.

I had no interest in it and I wasn't going.

"Isn't it going to be awesome?" Gold exclaims at me.

"No."

"Aw, come on. Crystal, you and I will be there. It's like a metal party!"

Always bubbly, cheerful, and loud, Gold has a smile for everyone, including me.

"A precious metals party! There. That's going to be the name of the party!" She butts in.

Gold flashes another smile at her. For some reason, it was really annoying me.

"So, everybody's coming right?"

Seriously. All the talk about the party was annoying me. I sigh, walking away from the bubbly group, hearing the chatter get farther away.

"Silver?"

The voice stops me in my tracks.

"What?"

"Do you, uh…" he seemed to have trouble getting the words out. Now that I looked at him, he seemed kinda cute-

"So how 'bout it?"

"H-Huh?" I had blanked out, ironically thinking about him.

He seemed to be blushing and his words came out in a jumble.

"Doyouwanttobemydateattheparty?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand a word of it.

"Do you want to be my date at the party?" Gold asks slower now. I fought the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"S-Sure." I mumble. _Do I feel…happy?_

"Great! It's Friday, so, I'll pick you up, okay?"

I nod slowly and watch him hesitate, before turning around and running back the way he came. I could've sworn I heard him chanting "Yes, yes, yes!" to himself.

"What are you wearing to the party? Are you even going?"

I lived with Crystal. She took me in when I was abandoned by Giovanni and I've constantly tried to pay her back.

"Yeah, I'm going…" I trail off, thinking about Gold's proposal.

"With Gold, right?"

Right on the money. "Uh…"

"He's been telling everybody!" She exclaimed, laughing my embarrassed face.

"Oh.."

"So that's why we're going shopping!"

I groaned. Whenever I went with Crystal to go shopping, she would pick out something outrageous, then made me wear it.

"Now, I need to-"

All of a sudden, her Poke Gear rang.

"Kotone? Yeah, I am. You are too? And you're bringing..? Awesome! See you there."

Crystal turns to me.

"That was Kotone. She's going shopping with us too! Isn't that great?"

"No."

"Come on! She's bringing Gold," she taunts. "And we all know how much-"

"I don't care." I replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Your blush would say otherwise."

I scowl. "Let's get this over with." My face was always betraying me.

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Crystal!" I groaned.

"Fine, fine."

"Kotone!"

"Crystal!"

The two girls squealed, enthusiastic that they were going shopping together.

"Don't do anything crazy!" they both exclaim together before disappearing into the department store.

"I hope they don't find anything too girly." Gold sighs, looking at the motion automated doors.

I smile quickly, but he already saw it.

"Did you just smile Sil?" he asks, surprised.

"Sil?"

"U-Uh, Silver. Sorry, it slipped out."

I almost smiled again, but I walk down the sidewalk, leaving him behind.

"Didja smile? Huh?" He probes again.

_How does he catch up so fast..?_ I thought. "No." I sigh quietly, passing various stores before stopping at a purple tent.

"Hey, what's that?" Gold asks behind me.

I shrug and walk into the tent, Gold reluctantly following behind me.

"Hello."

I look around for the source of the voice. It was an older man, sitting behind a table.

"Come in." he motions for us to sit at the two seats.

"Why not?" Gold asks, sitting down at the left one. I had no choice but to take the right one.

"Hold out your palms." We hold them out. "Now close your eyes and think of a question. A _love_ question."

"Wait-what!" I exclaims, extracting my palm. "N-No. No way."

"Come on Sil. Are you afraid of love?" Gold teases, closing his eyes.

I blush; the nickname was really growing on me. I sit back down and hold my palm out again, curious as what to think for. Before I could stop myself, I thought,

_I'm I in love with somebody?_

_Damn_. I thought bitterly, placing my hand back at its side. We both stare at the man, waiting for his response.

He gives both of us a smile.

"Well?" we say in unison.

"It is something that you need to find out for yourselves."

"Huh?" we say in unison again.

The man smiles to himself, mumbling something about young love, and leaving the tent. We took that cue and left also, beginning to walk again.

"What did you ask? Or think rather."

Figured that. "Nothing."

"You had to think something, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything!"

I averted my gaze, anywhere but his face. "There's the girls!" I lie, but it turns out to be true.

"Hey guys!" they exclaim, holding a bunch of bags.

"What did you guys get?"

"Stuff for the party, duh." Kotone rolls her eyes. I sigh, rolling mine also.

"Well, I guess it's time to go…" Gold trails off.

"Already?" I ask. "It's kinda early.."

Kotone gazes up into the sky. "I guess you're right."

Crystal instantly brightens up. "I know! There's this great outdoor place near National Park. How about we go there?"

"Sure." I say, indifferently. "Why not?"

"The Sleepy Log?" Gold asks, sitting across from me.

"Hey, weird name, great food." Kotone says, sticking a piece of ravioli in her mouth.

"See! I told ya!" Crystal exclaims, biting her breadstick. "This place is the best!"

Kotone, Gold, and I grimace.

"Can you please close your mouth?" I ask.

"How 'bout opening yours? You haven't ate anything yet."

She was right. With Gold looking at me every five seconds, I lost my appetite.

"I'll help."

Gold takes my fork and scoops up some of the spaghetti.

"Here comes the train! Choo-choo!"

I blush suddenly, turning my head to the side.

"Come on Sil-"

"Sil?" Crystal and Kotone exclaims.

"Um…"

Gold and I blush, but I get up from the table.

"I'm not hungry." I mutter, getting up from the table and rushing out of the door.

When I get outside, I find a bench near the fountain and sigh.

"Gold…" I say absent-mindedly.

"What?" He asks, revealing himself from some nearby bushes.

"Y-You were watching me? H-How long were you there?"

"Never mind that…" Gold says with a small smile.

"Fine." I say. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Kris and Kotone made me." He explains awkwardly.

_Kris?_ I think, jealously.

"You didn't come on your own free will?" I ask, much of the jealously seeping into my own words.

"Well, sorta, I mean.." he rambles on. I smiles slowly, but I soon make it vanish.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask, all traces of a smile gone.

"You smile and then quickly cover it up!" Gold exclaims, more than a little upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply as calm as I could.

"You're lying to me."

I sigh, looking away from him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He says, sitting on the far end of the bench. I gaze at the fountain, quietly.

"I'm sorry." A quiet voice says near me.

I turn my head to see Gold about 3 feet away from me. I blushed heavily, unable to look away.

"It's. Fine."

Before I knew anything, Gold's leaning towards me.

"Gold." I whisper, stopping him. "I can't…"

"You don't like me, do you?" he asks, coldly. Gold backs away from me, silently getting up. I was feeling mixed feelings. Did I like him? Or maybe…love him? Was that the strange feeling I was feeling? I was in utter confusion.

"I guess not." Gold replies, running away from where I sat.

When we got back home, Crystal made me try on the suit she got me. It wasn't that bad, a sharp gray color, possibly trying to make a reference to my name. I changed out of it and shoved it back at her.

"I'm not going." I mutterer, walking upstairs to my room. I lay on my bed, taking out my Poke Gear. I scroll down to Gold's name, hovering over his name for a moment before hitting the **CALL** button.

_**RING. RIING. RIIIIIIIING.**_

"Hello! Gold here. Sorry I couldn't take your call. I'll be sure to call you back!"

**CLICK.**

I gripped the Poke Gear tightly. It wasn't that he couldn't take my call, he didn't want to.

"Damnit!" I scream, throwing the gear against the wall, breaking it in two. I feel tears I my eyes, and for the first time since Giovanni left me, I cried myself to sleep.

"Oh Silver, are you sure?" Crystal pleads. Friday night, the night of the Precious Metals Party. She looked very nice in her pale blue sequined dress. She's actually changed her hairstyle for once, putting her hear down. She also had blue shoes to match her dress.

"Yes. Positive." I reply, waiving her off. They'd all saved up money (so fast, I don't know) to rent a limo for the party, and she climbed into it, looking very happy near Blue. I shut her front door quietly and sigh, wondering what to do now. I walk back to my room, open my closet and start at the grey suit.

"I might go after all."

Getting to Kotone's house was easy. Sneaking in, not so much. It turns out that she invited way more people than I thought. I followed the crowd of people, before finally getting inside. Her large living room was a make shift dance floor, and various people were dancing. In the kitchen, there was a buffet of food. I scanned the room quickly, seeing Blue, Green, Crystal, Kotone, Red, Ethan, Yellow, and _him_. They all seemed to be happily chatting with each other. Looking happy. Without me. I hid behind a corner as Kotone stood up. She was wearing a sparkly, red mini dress with her classic Mary Jane's. She never was seen without them.

"Alright guys! It's time to get with that special someone and dance!" As quickly as she said that, she ran over and grabbed Ethan. Crystal with Blue, Green and Yellow (who knew?), and…Gold and Red. It sickened me, that pretty boy with my…never mind. It didn't matter did it? Ironically, they were right near me. I could hear everything they were saying.

"Where's Silver?" Red asks quietly.

He probably shrugged. "I dunno."

"Aren't you his boyfriend?"

I blushed softly.

"No. He doesn't even like me. Besides, I like somebody else now."

My heart stopped. _Somebody else?_ I thought faintly.

"You."

I turned my head around the corner, glaring at Gold and Red. We both locked eyes.

"You could've told me Gold."

The music stopped as everybody stared at me.

"I-It isn't what you think…"

"Then what the hell was it?" I ask annoyed. "And to think, I actually…" I shook my head. "What does it matter?"

I turn around, walking towards the door.

"Sil, wait!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't ever call me Sil again." He reaches out to touch my hand, but I slap him hard across the face.

"I hate you." I muttered coldly, breezing out the door.

Motionless. I sat motionless on the couch when I got home. Staring at nothing. A million questions go though my mind. Did I do the right thing? Should I have let him explain himself? Maybe he was sad or upset? The front door opens and Crystal stumbles through, blushing lightly.

"Bye Blue," she giggled, shutting the door.

"Nice to see that at least somebody's in love."

Crystal's eyes widen. "Oh, er, how long were you sitting there?"

"Three hours."

Crystal sighs and sits next to me.

"I think you did the right thing."

I stand up, heading towards the staircase. I give her a small smile before saying,

"Cover your hickeys next time."

I stop in the hallway, looking at the hanging pictures. Crystal and Kotone smiling at the camera, Crystal doing a handstand, me gazing off into the distance and next to that, Gold's arm around me and me, looking less than pleased. He's holding up a peace sigh and smiling that goofy smile of his. I think about throwing the picture down, before I stumble into my bedroom. I wasn't expecting anything, so I turn on the light. Covering the walls were drawings poems, photos, words, representing Gold and I.

"How the-"

I rotate around the room, gazing at all of them.

"This had to take hours…" I mumble, touching one of the drawings.

"It did. Three to be exact."

I turn around, gaping slightly. "Gold, how the-"

"You shouldn't keep your window open." He smirks. "I had to draw, write, be creative..."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Red?" I say, walking past him to shut the door. He grabs my hand, and spins me around to face him.

"Look Sil, I said I was sorry."

I tear my hand free from his.

"Do you know how many times I've been told that? My mom wrote that in her suicide note, my dad, Giovanni-" I waited for the shock to set in before I continued. "Said that when he abandoned me, and now you're saying that!"

I turned my back to his face, letting a couple of tears fall. I'd never show my weakness to him, smiling at him was already enough.

"Are you crying Sil?"

"I-I told y-you to stop c-calling me that!" I stutter, wiping my face clear of tears.

"Silver.." Gold says, comfortably, wrapping me into a hug.

I try and push him away. "Let go!" I shout.

"I'll never let you go…Silver. Never."

Something inside of me broke. Unshed tears rolled down my face and on Gold's shoulder.

"Shh.."

I hated how comforting he was, how easygoing he was about this, how…perfect he was.

"I hate you!" I shouted, lying.

"I love you too." He whispers. My heart rate suddenly increased, but I knew why. I was in love with Gold, there was no denying it.

"So Sil, what do you-"

I cut him off with my lips. I gripped his collar, making him unable to pull away, but I don't think he really he really wanted to.

"Gold…I…"

But Gold simply nodded. He understood what I was trying to say.

"I love you too. I'll always love you."


End file.
